1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for a vehicle and a control method for a vehicle, each of which changes a shift position of an automatic transmission by an operation of an electric actuator based on an operation position of a manual operating device.
2. Description of Related Art
In terms of a vehicle including an engine, an automatic transmission for transmitting a power of the engine to driving wheels, a manual operating device including an operator operated by a driver to an operation position corresponding to a shift position of the automatic transmission, and a change mechanism for changing the shift position of the automatic transmission by an operation of an electric actuator, there has been known a control device for the vehicle, the control device being configured to electrically change the shift position of the automatic transmission by the change mechanism based on the operation position. As an example, there is a vehicle control system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-173607 (JP 2010-173607 A). JP 2010-173607 A discloses the following: at the time of an engine stop, a vehicle stop, and braking of a vehicle by a foot brake (that is, a wheel brake) in a parking range (the range has the same meaning as a position) in an automatic transmission, starting (cranking) of the engine is started first in response to a manual operation to a drive range position corresponding to a travel range in the automatic transmission, and after the engine is started, the automatic transmission is changed to the travel range.